The present disclosure herein relates to a display, and more particularly to a display that includes an electrochromic device.
An electrochromic material is a material of which the color and transmittance is altered through oxidation/reduction of the material, and by using this property of the material, an optical shutter that regulates transmission/blocking through the application of an electric field may be produced. By disposing a white reflector or reflective mirror on the rear surface, such an optical shutter may be used in a reflective-type display. The reflective-type display that is realized by disposing the reflective mirror on the rear surface includes a transparent self-light emitting element disposed between the electrochromic optical shutter and the rear surface reflective mirror, and may be used in a combined display in which both of the self-light emitting image and the reflective-type image are realized, but since only a straight-line reflection is generated by the rear surface mirror when the reflective-type image is realized in such a display, the viewing angle of the image is extremely narrow.
In order to overcome this limitation of a narrow viewing angle, an optical diffusion film must be installed on the surface of the display device. However, using the optical diffusion film may cause blurring of the image, and the extent of the blurring that is caused by the optical diffusion film is proportional to the distance between an image-producing layer and the optical diffusion film. Therefore, in order to achieve the image in which blurring is minimized and the wide viewing angle, the distance between the optical diffusion film and the image-producing layer must be minimized. In particular, such a distance between the image and the optical diffusion film is a limitation that may become more severe in a device in which a reflective-type element and the self-light emitting element are manufactured by being coupled as a single body to allow the image to be easily observed without the influence of nearby light. Since the reflective-type element and self-light emitting element are manufactured by being coupled as a single body, there may be several intervening layers between the image-producing layer and the optical diffusion film, and thus the blurring of the image due to the optical diffusion film may become more severely limiting.